Turning Tables
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: The 25th in The Songs of EO. Elliot and Olivia break up to the tune of Gwyneth Paltrow's version of Turning Tables.


_**Disclaimer: This is the 25th story in **__The Songs of EO. __**I used **__Turning Tables, __**by Gwyneth Paltrow, because Adele is not my cup of tea, but I love glee. I think it's SOOOOO EO, this song. I can't do a video right now so here this is. Nothing that is known to be someone else's is mine. Read and review, why don't you? **_

Turning Tables

By Julia

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor _

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turnin tables _

_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

So that's what was going on. Olivia Benson was standing in the middle of her apartment. Her boyfriend Elliot Stabler was looking at her. He had tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure why she was doing this. Olivia knew that she didn't know that she knew that he was having second thoughts about them. But she did. She thought it was totally awful that it was all coming down to this. She didn't want to leave him, she loved him. She knew that he wasn't meaning to do this to her, but he was. She couldn't breathe. They had waited so long to be happy, and he was trying to take it away from her. He hadn't actually come out and said that he was having doubts, but it was things that she was noticing. They were having less sex, he was making up excuses to not stay the night, when they talked on the phone, their conversations weren't as long as they used to be. It was breaking Olivia's heart. This had to be done.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables_

_To turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see ooooh_

_Where love is lost your ghost is found_

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try no I will never be knocked down_

Olivia was shaking as she stood in front of him. She had tears pouring down her face. She hates to do this. She had gone through so much to be with him. She doesn't know what she's going to do without him. She takes another shuddering breath and says, "I think that we need to go our seperate ways. Things haven't been great lately and you know it. I don't want to do this, but you know that your heart has only been half in it. There's no sense in going on any longer." She could feel her knees start to buckle.

Elliot looked at her. Tears were pouring down his face. He didn't know what she was talking about. He had completely been in the relationship one hundred percent. He loved her so much, that he couldn't breathe most of the time. He said, "Are you serious, Olivia? I am here. I love you. I don't know what you're talking about." He thought for a moment, and what she was saying didn't seem so crazy. She was trembling, too.

Olivia put her hand over her mouth, as if she was shocked. She was shaking all over. She feels so sick. She can't believe she is ending what she waited so long to have. She couldn't stop herself. She was about to have a panic attack.

_I can't keep up with your turnin' tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you _

_close enough to hurt me no I won't _

_ask you you just to desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turnin' tables_

_Turnin tables_

Elliot caught her as she sank to the floor. She pushed him off her. She is wiping her eyes and looking more upset than he has ever seen her. He is trying to control his breathing. He feels like he was going to hit something. His anger is starting to flare up. He gets up and hauls off and punches the wall. That's probably another reason why Olivia thinks they should part ways. He'd been getting angry and jealous a lot lately. He had been trying not to, but he loved her so much, he got jealous very easily when she got male attention. It was hard to just ignore.

OIivia recoiled away from him, even though a part of her knows that he would never hit her. At least, she hoped. She had seen him getting super jealous when guys checked her out in the grocery store, or the street. She had been wondering why he had been getting that way when he didn't want to be with her anymore. She was tired of all this mind changing, all this turning tables. She couldn't handle it anymore. She said, "Elliot, I'm sorry. This has to be over. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep up with your attitudes. I just can't. And I think we just need a break from each other. I'm going to talk to Cragen about a transfer."

Elliot wiped his streaming eyes and said, "If that's what you want." He knew her. She had made up her mind. Unlike him, usually when she made up her mind, that was it. He kissed her cheek one last time, and she watched him leave. Next time, she'd protect herself. Next time, she wouldn't go through this. She would be ready for the next time, and this would never happen again.

_Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior_

_When the thunder calls for me _

_Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior _

_Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turnin tables_

_Turning tables, yeah_

_Turning tables_

_**Author's note: If you guys made it this far, thanks! And if you want, leave a review! I love reviews! They are like crack to me. LOL. Thanks again, and I promise I am still working on **__A New Era, Wedding of the Year, Pizza Place Confessions, __**and **__Elliot Can See Her Face__**. Hope you liked this! Check out glee if you haven't. It's amazing and so is Gwyneth's version of this song. **_


End file.
